


Not Sure...

by AnnieHolmesWatson



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHolmesWatson/pseuds/AnnieHolmesWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A realidade é bastante subjectiva, era fácil desacreditar o pequeno objecto a que chamam totem.. mesmo muito facil...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sure...

**Author's Note:**

> Tbm postada no Nyah fanfiction:) Eu sou a Annie Malfoy:)

Muito antes do trabalho Fisher.

Arthur lembrava-se da voz dele ao telefone, aquele telefonema fez Arthur viajar de um lado ao outro do mundo.

Eames não era o tipo de pessoa emocional, mas a dura realidade fez a voz dele vacilar ao telefone:

– Arth... A Mal suicidou-se... O funeral vai ser em dois dias... Cobb esta de rastos...

Arthur não hesitou.

Viajou até Los Angeles, eram colegas de trabalho mas acima de tudo, era amigo de Dominic, tal vez o único.

Sabia que desde a ultima vez que ele e Mal sonharam juntos que algo tinha corrido mal. Que a noção de realidade dela estava trocada. Mas o trabalho deles incluía esse risco. Só não entendia o porque dela ter perdido a fé no seu totem.

A chegada foi calma, Eames estava no aeroporto a sua espera, o ar dele era sério. Muito diferente do Eames que conhecia, estava sempre a espera de uma piada seca, no seu tom de voz rouco de forte acento inglês. Mas ele acenou com a cabeça quando viu Arthur e quando este se aproximou disse:

– Dominic teve de sair do país... Acusam-no de ter matado a Mal...

– O quê? Mas, Dom não faria algo assim... – Estava estupefacto.

– Eu sei... Tu sabes... Eles não sabem... – Eames parecia exausto.

Ficou no mesmo hotel onde Eames estava. Ia ao funeral e iria atrás de Cobb, afinal ele devia ter trabalho, e não o podia deixar sozinho numa altura critica como esta.

Jantou calmamente no restaurante do hotel e quando ia subir viu as costas de Eames no bar, sentado ao balcão.

– Então... – Disse ao aproximar-se, sentando-se ao lado dele. Eames olhou de lado para Arthur, mas nada disse dando um golo na sua bebida. Após um longo silencio, Arthur levanta-se, se Eames estava numa de estar calado era melhor ficar sozinho.

– Não tens medo? – A voz dele estava hesitante. Arthur estranho, aquele não podia ser Eames, meteu a mão no bolso, sentido o seu totem, bem, pelo menos estava na realidade.

– Medo?

– sim... medo... De deixar de perceber a realidade do sonho...

Arthur percebeu, ele estava a falar de Mal.

– Não. – Disse sabendo que não era totalmente verdade. Claro que tinha um pouquinho de medo, afinal a realidade e o sonho era uma diferença muito ténue para a mente.

Eames fitou Arthur claramente não acreditando na sua resposta.

– Ela jogou-se de cima do prédio, tentando fazer com que Dom se juntasse a ela, para voltarem a realidade... Arth... Ela passou-se!...

– sim... mas...

– Mas nada... O totem dela era bastante credível... Ela deixou de acreditar nele!...

– Para onde foi o Dom?

– Ele não me disse... Mas, disse-me que nos iria contactar... – Eames parecia estar mais abalado do que queria aparentar. Bebeu o resto da bebida e pediu mais ao barman.

– E os miúdos? – Arthur lembrou-se dos dois filhos de Mal e Cobb, uma menina e um rapaz. Eames suspirou.

– Vão ficar os avós... Os pais de Mal...

– Ele deve estar pior que estragado...

– Está... Perder a mulher daquela maneira... E agora ficar longe dos miúdos... – Eames deu outro gole na bebida.

– Isso é whisky? – Arthur questionou tirando o copo da mão de Eames, cheirou o líquido – melhor parares... Senão amanha vais estar com uma ressaca desgraçada... Melhor subirmos...

Notou nos passos vacilante de Eames, a bebida tinha-lhe subido a cabeça, nunca tinha visto Eames parecer tão frágil.

Aquela questão toda de se perder a confiança no totem era avassaladora, será que poderia mesmo acontecer?

Era assustador, não ser capaz de distinguir a realidade de um sonho. Arrastou Eames até ao quarto dele, passou o cartão e a porta abriu. Sentou-o no sofá, fitou-o.

Eames sorriu levemente.

– Não bebi assim tanto Arth...

– Estava a pensar...

– Foi o Dom que te disse que ela tinha perdido a confiança no totem?

– Ele não disse bem assim... Disse-me que ela pensava que estava num sonho...

– Então...?

– Então? – Ele suspirou desalentado - Arthur... O totem serve para isso... Para confirmarmos que estamos na realidade... – Murmurou, falando devagar como se falasse para uma criança de dois anos. Arthur revirou o olhar.

– Algo se deve ter passado... Sabes como o Dom é... Não conta nada a ninguém...

– Sei... Mas a Mal morreu... – A voz dele desceu. Baixou o olhar. – sabes... Nos que andamos pelos sonhos como se fosse algo normal... Deixamos de sonhar normalmente... Mas ultimamente eu... – Suspirou – tenho sonhado com algo... Que perco alguém que amo... E depois da noticia de Dom... Nem quero imaginar o que ele está a sentir...

Arthur acenou com a cabeça, concordando com ele.

– Tens medo então? De perder mesmo essa pessoa? De ficar retido numa incerteza de realidade/sonho?

Eames fita-o.

– Basicamente isso... – Levantou-se do sofá. Dirigiu-se ao wc, parou junto a Arthur, olhara-se uns momentos.

– Ok... Vou deixar-te... Amanha é dia de levantar bem cedo...

Eames parou de novo junto a porta da casa de banho, olhou para o mais novo. Hesitou.

– Boa noite Darling... Até amanha...

Arthur saiu, entrou no elevador indo até ao seu andar, entrou no quarto, pensou na conversa de Eames. Abanou a cabeça negativamente, ele estava muito abalado pela morte de Mal. Afinal a morte de alguém tão jovem era algo assustador, fazia ver como a vida humana é tão efémera e frágil.

Acordou cedo, tomou um duche, foi ter com Eames, não respondeu. “Já deve ter saído” pensou.

Estava pouca gente na cerimónia.

Os pais de Mal choravam na primeira fila.

Deveria ser difícil para Cobb não estar ali.

Arthur baixou o rosto, Eames não estava presente, tinha falhado.

No final, dirigiu-se aos pais de Mal.

– Os meus pêsames... – Murmurou, pai dela fitou o rosto jovem.

– Arthur meu caro... Pensei que estavas lá pros lados da China ou Japão...

– Japão Sr... – respondeu com o tom baixo.

– E o Dominic?

– Não sei... – Era verdade, o rosto do mais velho fez uma expressão de compreensão. Olhou em volta.

– E o outro? - Ele falava de Eames. Arthur encolheu os ombros, não fazia a mínima de onde o desnaturado se tinha enfiado. – Vais voltar para o japão?

– não... Aguardo que o Cobb me telefone...

– Tenham cuidado rapazes... – E seguiu com a esposa que chorava desalmadamente debaixo do braço.

Arthur deu por si confuso, os últimos acontecimentos eram irreais, como é que a vida poderia ser tão caos?

Resolveu voltar ao hotel, ia distraído nos seus pensamentos, olhou para o lado do bar e estagnou, não acreditando no que os seus olhos viam.

Eames estava sentado no bar, de garrafa a frente, notava-se que já tinha desistido de beber pelo copo.

– Eames... – Chamou, o outro virou o rosto parecendo não o reconhecer a primeira. Sentou-se ao lado dele. Eames não de moveu, deu outro gole longo da garrafa, Arthur notou no que ele vestia, estava elegante, fato e camisa negra, a gravata estava desapertada e os primeiros botões desapertados deixando ver o princípio de uma tatuagem. Arthur não fazia ideia que o outro tinha tatuagens. Levantou o olhar, o rosto dele tinha uma expressão vazia, os olhos azuis estavam claros, decepcionados, os cantos daqueles lábios maravilhosamente desenhados estavam em baixo. Aqueles lábios, quanto é que não daria para os ver sorrir, deixando entrever os dentes brancos. Baixou os olhos. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Tinha de parar.

– Como pudeste falhar ao funeral? – Questionou, focando o olhar na mesa.

– Fui eu que os apresentei... – Eames murmura, não respondendo a questão. Arthur levanta as sobrancelhas admirado. – Fui eu que apresentei Mal a Dominic...

Ora ali estava a razão da desorientação.

– Não podias prever que tudo isto iria acontecer... – Hesitou – foi mau da tua parte não teres ido ao funeral... O pai dela perguntou por ti...

Eames olhou para Arthur pela primeira vez.

– O pai dela? Sério? Humf…. Ele odeia-me…

Arthur não percebeu.

– Odeia-te?

Eames sorriu levemente, passou a mão pelo rosto, passando pelo cabelo.

– sim... Ele acha-me irresponsável, boémio... E outras coisas simpáticas... Ele não gostou que eu tivesse namorado com a sua filhinha... Por pouco tempo que tivesse sido...

Agora sim Arthur estava em choque.

– O que? Tu andaste com a Mal?

– Foi há tanto tempo... Éramos jovens. Eu tinha chegado ca aos estados unidos havia pouco tempo... Não foi nada sério... Mas foi o suficiente para o pai dela me odiar...

Arthur conhecia bem o pai de Mal, não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que odiasse assim alguém, mas sabia que Eames despertava esse tipo de sentimento nas pessoas.

Mistério quase resolvido. Eames tinha um laço com Mal, dai o lado obscuro dele.

– Quando a apresentei a Cobb... Vi claramente a atracção... Nos já não tínhamos nada... eu ajudei o namoro... Deus... Como o tempo passa...

Arthur pousou uma mão no ombro dele.

– A vida é assim... E continua... Temos de seguir em frente... O Dominic vai precisar da gente... E vai precisar de ti sóbrio.

– De momento é tarde para isso... Eu não me vou conseguir levantar... – A voz dele não denunciava que estivesse bêbado, mas a garrafa vazia dizia tudo.

– Vá, anda... Melhor ires-te deitar... - Ele agarra no braço de Eames, o outro desvia-se da cadeira, tropeçando.

– Eu estou bem... – Diz afastando a mão de Arthur. Caminharam até ao elevador, Eames tinha um passo hesitante, Arthur sabia que ele estava a armar-se em forte e que provavelmente devia de estar a ver em dobrado.

Dentro do elevador, Eames fitava Arthur.

– O que foi?

– nada... Estava a pensar... – Hesitou e calou-se.

– No que?

– Eu não vou voltar...

– Não vais voltar?

– Não... Vou viajar... pensar...

– Mas o trabalho... O Cobb...

– Tens de pensar mais em ti, Darling... Tu não o fazes...

– Claro que penso em mim...

– ok... Mas eu preciso de tempo para mim... – Eames falava a sério. Arthur voltou a atenção para o elevador que abrira as portas, era o andar de Eames. Ficaram a olhar um para outro. Até que aporta se fechou e avançou para o andar de Arthur.

– Tu não estas bem... – Diz saindo do elevador seguido de Eames.

– Porque? Porque as coisas estão e desmoronar? Achas que o Cobb é o mesmo depois de tudo isto? Não meu amigo... Ele deve estar completamente alterado... E se tu queres partilhar sonhos com ele, vai! Tas a vontade!

Arthur estranhou-o. A bebida estava a falar mais alto de certeza. Abriu a porta, Eames entrou atrás dele.

– Tas a ouvir-me?

– estou... E acho que tas descontrolado... Precisas dormir.

– Não preciso nada de dormir!... Quero é compreender a merda de lealdade que tens com o Dominic!

– Lealdade? Eu trabalho com ele!... E partilhar sonhos é algo bem pessoal Eames... E segundo me lembro tu estas no mesmo barco!

– Acabou. Eu fico por aqui... Vocês são doidos!

Arthur suspirou irritado.

– ok... – Disse fitando-o – tu é que sabes... Eu sei que a morte de Mal afectou-te mais que o normal... – Hesitou, olhando atentamente as reacções de Eames – ainda sentes algo por ela?

Eames levantou as sobrancelhas em admiração. Revirou o olhar.

– E eu é que estou bêbado... ok... Tu não compreendes... Pois não?

– Merda Eames! Não! Não compreendo! – Gritou exasperado - Tu telefonas-me com a notícia de uma amiga tinha morrido... – Hesitou, estava a perder as estribeiras - este todo estranho, sentimental, faltaste ao funeral – olha para Eames de frente encarando-o - embebedas-te e falas em deixar Cobb e eu na mão... – Arthur respira fundo, Eames olhava para ele sério de lábios presos nos dentes - Nos precisamos de um falsificador... Mas acredita... Não és o único no mundo!

– Mas sou o melhor...! – Replicou de maus modos

Arthur não reagiu a resposta dele, continuou a barafustar:

–...e ainda dizes ter medo de deixar distinguir realidade de sonho... Foda-se! – Não acreditou nas suas palavras, não era pessoa de dizer palavrões -... Todos nos temos esse medo... – Baixou a voz para um murmuro -... Todos!

E calou-se ao sentir os lábios dele nos seus, surpreso, tentou empurra-lo, metendo as mãos no peito dele, mas o outro empurra-o contra a parede, Arthur sente a parede fria nas suas costas passando pela fina camisa que tinha vestida, o corpo musculado de Eames colado ao seu, sentindo o calor vindo dele, era inacreditável!

Eames tinha mais força física e Arthur pouca força de vontade.

Os lábios comprimidos, Arthur sentiu os dentes baterem nos dele com força, uma dor aguda no lábio de cima avisou-o que estava ferido.

Não era justo como a dor se transformava em prazer, deu por si a gemer.

Eames tinha a boca mais sensual que alguma vez tinha visto, não o queria admitir, mas era também a mais suave.

Deixou-se levar, perdido no cheiro dele, misturado com sabor de whisky, sentiu a língua dele passar devagar nos seus lábios, sentindo ardor quando a língua dele entrou em contacto com a sua ferida. Abriu a boca, querendo aprofundar o beijo, passando as mãos pela nuca do Falsificador.

Subitamente, Eames afastou-se ligeiramente, estava com a respiração alterada, tinha sangue nos lábios e um ar pecaminoso.

Arthur estava estático, não acreditando no que se estava a passar, esperando por mais, mas Eames olhava para ele como se fosse a primeira vez que o via. Abanou a cabeça e afastou-se, saindo do quarto sem olhar para traz, batendo com a porta com força.

Arthur teve de ver o seu totem.

Sentiu-se em vertigem até ter a certeza de estar na realidade.

Eames tinha razão.

Era fácil desacreditar o pequeno objecto.

Aquele beijo não podia ter sido real.


End file.
